Red Rose to Ivory Joséphine
by Maianse
Summary: Catherine Joséphine Leveque has everything. So when she is pushed into a world of vampires, betrayal, blood and fatal pleasure, will the young Miss Leveque stay above the surface, or will the ambitions of Prince LaCroix pull her further into darkness?
1. Rose

The rain ran down the window pane as I watched the people and cars in downtown Los Angeles go by. From way up here, the mountains forming the backdrop to Los Angeles could be seen rising into the gloom, illuminated by the moon. The moon was full tonight, casting an unearthly light on the tops of skyscrapers. School was over, and I was staying in my family's penthouse there, and through the floor-to-ceiling windows I had a pretty much panoramic view. I put my hand to the window and sighed. At this major turning point in my life, I had absolutely no idea what to do with myself. I hadn't applied for any universities or colleges, so I'd have to wait another year if I decided I wanted to go. I could start working for my father, as one day the company would probably be shared between me and my older brother Charlie, but the rebel in me cringed away from that path. If I wasn't going to university, it was expected I would start at the company. I sighed, and pressed my forehead against the cool glass. It started to rain, and I watched the rain slide down the window, subconsciously racing rain drops. I wondered how long I would be able to stay without the parents back home in England ringing me up, wondering why I was being so... unproductive. Is that even a word? I turned and walked over to the living area of the very open plan apartment. I flopped onto the couch and started skimming through the channels. It always amazed me how much American presenters smiled. In fact, most people here smiled more readily than those in England. I had yet to decide if I preferred it or not. The television not yielding anything interesting, I studied my fingers, pondering my next move in the half light streaming from the news programme. Half listening I caught reports of a mass murderer, and something about a ship. I pushed myself up and stumbled over to the small table beside the door, over which hung a black bordered mirror. I scowled at my reflection. In looks, I was my mother. The young Miss Charlotte Watson had met my father when he had come over from France on a business trip. Then 18 years old, she fell head over heels in love with the gorgeous young businessman. With Daddy's approval the two got married in France and had been moving between there and England ever since. My mother was very much a kept woman, and we were never really close, in my eyes anyway. She'd been thrilled when I was little and she could dress me up like a doll, but once I started getting my own personality, which seemed to be very much akin to my father's, the adoration started to wane. She'd wanted a daughter that was obedient, loving and quaint. I was stubborn, independent and bold.

I tapped a rhythm on the table with one hand, whilst raking the other through my fine blonde hair, trying in vain to give it more volume. My blue eyes stared back at me, and I stuck my tongue out at my reflection. I had a pretty face, I knew that. My mother had been beautiful, and still was in an older more sophisticated way. My face was a lot more serious than hers had been when she'd been my age, but then I'd only ever seen pictures of her smiling. Very much the daddy's little princess. Her life had been like mine; all planned out. I'd shocked my parents when I'd announced I wasn't going to uni, even more so when I followed up with the bombshell of having no clue what I'd do instead. L.A had been my dad's idea. Trying to give me inspiration from the new world. What it had given me was a new group of friends and liking for mad parties. I grinned at my reflection, thinking over some of the crazy things we'd done in Adam's suite in a nearby hotel. But I'd always leave before things got too far, something I didn't know if it irritated me or not. Was it fear? I was still a virgin at 18, which was strange in this day and age, and I knew that after I and one or two others left, the rest had... let's say more fun. But I didn't judge. They were my friends, and things would have been boring without them.

So why was I so bored now?

I tapped over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I stared inside for a while, and finding nothing, slammed it closed. My eyes fell onto the mobile phone on the counter. All my life I'd been doing what I was told. I'd been sensible, responsible. These past two months had been fun, but I'd never gone beyond my limit drinking, and never gone anywhere that was particularly new to my high-class world. Like that club in Santa Monica. It did seem such a tempting place, with those spooky statues outside it of people complete covered in straight-jackets. _The Asylum... huh. But maybe... _I shuddered. Something told me that I wasn't quite ready for that. I'd heard whisperings about the owners. But there was a club in Hollywood that was run by the actor Ash Rivers. I was pretty sure I could get someone to go there with me tonight, even on short notice. Even though it was raining, the moon could still be seen, and I was getting restless. I picked up my phone and dialled the number of the most spontaneous person I could think of. That's what I needed right now. _Spontaneity_. It only rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey you! You know I was just thinking about calling you. I've been so damn bored all day!" I smiled. I'd been counting on Anna's small attention span to bore her. She couldn't do the same thing for 5 minutes without it getting dull.

"Hey Anna, how do feel like doing something complete pointless and probably kinda stupid" I smiled as I heard her giggle.

"I'm up for it. Whatcha got in mind?"

"We've never been to that club the Asp Hole have we? I'm definitely feeling that we should go. Right now". Anna laughed in delight.

"I'm in, but isn't it a little dangerous to go out this late? Especially if it's just us two. You know what it's like..." I grinned. L.A had recently become notorious for its dangerous nights. Not to the outside world, mind you. But the people who lived there definitely knew that going out by yourself was a big no. Still, we knew the streets. Nothing would go wrong if we stayed in the club, right?

"It's fine. We'll be straight in, straight out. I'll tell the taxi to come back for us" _or rather I'll pay him to _I thought. I hadn't made a big deal out of my having quite a lot of money. My new friends weren't exactly poor, but I wasn't gonna go round announcing my elitist status. My account had money put in from my parents monthly, and I had a trust fund as well. My father's company was worth close to 2 billion pounds, and my mother, when she wasn't busy being a stepford wife, designed clothes for her rather successful fashion label. Yeah, perfect life right? Poor little rich girl? The thing that annoyed me is that I was exactly that. I could moan about how it sucked to have your life planned for you, and I could say that money isn't everything, but let's face it. My life was a lot easier than other people's, other people who had much bigger problems. This pissed me off for some reason.

"Ok, I'll meet you there"

"That's fine" snapping my phone shut, I went to the cupboard and grabbed my black coat. My clutch purse was still on the table by the door from last night, and since I hadn't taken anything out of it, I grabbed it, stuffing my phone inside and left my apartment. On the ride down in the elevator (40 stories) I considered the fact that this might be a big mistake. I'd never been out at night with less than five people. I looked around vaguely, checking my watch. 11.06. Maybe it was too late... I shook my head. The night was young, and adrenaline was already starting to course through me at the idea of partying this late at night in L.A. I clapped my hands together in a decisive gesture. No more Miss organised. No more Miss responsible. Tonight I would have fun, and not worry about consequences. As I stepped out of the elevator, I felt like I'd left behind my old self, and took on a new identity. I liked the feeling. It didn't take me too long to attract a cab. I told him the name of the club, and needing no further instruction, drove off. I stared out the window. I'd always liked driving at night, because the world seemed like a totally different place. The bright lights of downtown whipped past when we weren't stopped behind lights or traffic. But there wasn't too much this time of night, despite the permanently busy roads. I got to the club reasonably quickly, the driver having driven quicker than normal thanks to some "words of encouragement". Something I'd learned in upper school was never to underestimate the power of flirting. Stepping out of the taxi, I shivered at the cool breeze that blew past. I went over to the building and pressed myself against it to wait. Now was not a good time to be noticed. I didn't have to wait long, as Anna soon skipped up to me, her signature superior smile that had many a guy following at her heels forming on her pixie face.

"So, London, you ready to party?" I smirked at her. They thought the fact that I was English was adorable, which was bizarre to me.

"You have no idea how ready". We drew the usual glances as we entered the club. Two apparently single girls were bound to gain some attention. The music playing right now wasn't particularly upbeat, so we headed straight over to the bar, ordering drinks and waiting for a song we could dance easily to, to come on. Anna sighed into her drink and leaned against the bar, throwing back her head.

"I need a guy" she mused. I laughed.

"I swear you can't be single for more than a month. What was the last one's name again?"

"Rick? Come on, he was nothing. A small fling"

"That's not how he saw it"

"Yeah well, what can you do? I told the guy I wasn't in for anything serious. It's his problem if he decides to go and fall in love with me". I shook my head and sipped my drink. There was no reasoning with this girl. I know. I'd tried. "Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if Ash rivers were to actually be here?" her eyes were alight with excitement, and I giggled.

"I heard he's here a lot, especially recently. There've been more sightings since his last movie. Hey, that's a thought. How long has it been since he was in one?"

"Too long if you ask me" said Anna dramatically. The music started to pick up tempo, and Anna took my hand and tugged me onto the dance floor. "Come on, CJ. Let the fun begin" I grimaced at her nickname. My second name is Joséphine, and it's the name that my dad calls me. Just to remind me of my French roots, I guess. Not that my second name doesn't do that anyway.

As the music started to take me, I closed my eyes, raised my arms and let my body sway along. Anna's hips constantly bumped against mine, and we were soon awar4e that the dancers surrounding us were all guys. It seemed that everyone was dancing now. We'd drawn a crowd, the girls attracted by the guys. Anna and I exchanged looks. We moved closer, putting on a show. The music seemed to get faster as the first effects of the alcohol starting to hit my mind. Inhibitions fading away, Anna and I kept dancing close, hands touching and moving down each other. The guys moved closer, some reaching out, and just before they touched, we'd twist away. I'd seen Anna play this game with the other girls before, but I'd never done it myself. I never realised the kind of effect it had. Eventually I was aware of a tall, dark and handsome guy staring down at us from an upper level hadn't noticed before. I nudged Anna and nodded up towards him. Her eyes flickered towards him and widened. "That's Ash Rivers!" she whispered fervently. "Oh my God, please tell me it's us he's staring at!" We both kept our eyes on him. Not breaking eye contact, he moved slowly towards a wall, and then disappeared. Soon, he reappeared on our level and made his way over to us, eyes never leaving me. I smiled. It looked like we'd managed to pull the hottest guy here, and since I was being impulsive, why not play with him for a while, see what Anna got out of it. We separated slightly when he came up to us, smirking down at us. Anna gave me a look, and moved to him, snaking a hand up his left arm, so I followed her lead, doing the same with his right and leaving my hand to rest on his shoulder. I looked over at Anna, whose eyes were glued to his face.

"I saw you dancing" he said simply, voice low and seductive, sending shivers down my spine. His right arm had wrapped around my waist now.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Anna purred. The young Actor grinned.

"Definitely" his right hand slid away from my waist slightly and started to move down my thigh, and I gasped as a small thrill of pleasure ran through me. Ann, ever the bold one, had reached upward to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was, Ash grinned and started to pull us away from the floor. I looked up at Anna with apprehension, but she just rolled her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue. Point noted. _You wanted fun? I'm giving you fun._

Once we'd edged off the dance floor Ash pulled us over to a booth and sat, pulling us down with him. I edged myself round to get more comfortable, but Anna had already started her fun, kissing her way down his neck and fiddling with the buttons. I realised at that point just how naive I was. I had no idea what to do. Ash glanced up at me and smirked, sensing my hesitation. His hand reached up to cup my face and gently pulled me towards him, his lips meeting mine. I closed my eyes, and tried to lose myself, relaxing my body to melt into him. I pulled my hands up to rest against his chest, and felt Anna's left hand entwine with my right, her thumb running across my hand reassuringly. Emboldened, I ran my tongue along his lower lip, making Ash moan. He put a hand behind my neck, deepening the kiss. Soon I felt Anna's hand squeeze mine and I broke away to look at her. "My turn" she said simply, and leaned forward to push her lips on to his.

This situation was really not me. I sat there looking at the two of them, obviously enjoying themselves, and realised that I wasn't. I started tugging away. His arm fell free and snaked it's way around Anna's waist.

"Anna, i'm gonna go, I feel queasy" I said, thinking of the first semi-decent excuse I could. "Feel dizzy. Gonna get air". Anna pulled away, looking at me, eyes full of concern and disappointment.

"Oh, well, you need me to go with?" she asked, which was sweet of her, because I knew that right now she felt the luckiest girl alive. I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"No, you keep having fun". Anna smiled gratefully, turning back to Ash. He looked up at me, concern in his eyes. Also kinda sweet.

"You sure you'll be ok?" I nodded, instantly regretting it as the world lurched again. I staggered away from them, trying to find the bathrooms. It was at that point that the oh-so-familiar feeling I had came back.

Someone was watching me.

_Don't be stupid, you're just feeling off._

but wasn't my heart supposed to be racing? True, it had picked up the pace, but it wasn't fluttering like it did whenever I'd seen someone I liked back in senior school, or like it had been when I'd seen _that_ man. I cursed myself internally. For all I knew, he'd been a work of my imagination. Even if he hadn't, when I'd seen him, I'd been about 15. He was probably way too old for me. Couldn't I just get lost in one night of fun? Just one?

My hand skimmed along the wall, ready to support myself if I stumbled. Staggering to the bathroom, I put both hands either side of the sink and stared at my reflection for the second time that evening. My hair was dishevelled, and I looked slightly green. Home was feeling like a very good idea now. _So much for my night of wild spontaneity._

I stumbled to the door, and lurched out the door, the world spinning around me. I sighed, and walked unsteadily forward to the road to try and catch the attention of a passing cab. That was when I heard the gun shots. I whirled around to see four guys having some kinda shoot out just a little down the street. Perfect. Just perfect. I moved back slowly. It looked like all others on the street had already made a run for it, and others were leaning out of windows to see what was happening. One of the guys suddenly whipped round and a feeling of dread come over me as his eyes settled on me. A slow smile spread across his face, and I instantly felt scared. More afraid than I'd ever been. I turned and ran. But did I do the sensible thing and run into the club? Oh no I took off down the street. But I wasn't wearing shoes meant for running. I tried to lose them down an alley, but I tripped and fell and they'd soon caught up with me.

"Well, looky here" one of them laughed. "Looks like rich girl here's just brought us what we were looking for" I noticed there were only three of them now. This didn't make the situation any less frightening. I tried to scramble up, but my ankle twisted and I fell again. They laughed cruelly, one of them reaching down and grabbing me by the neck, pinning me up against the wall. "Don't struggle, rich girl, and we might just make it worth your while. As he got closer to me the world began to lurch as my air was being cut off. He threw me to the ground and I coughed harshly, desperately trying to regain the ability to breathe. Then the pain came. The sharp burning in my side, as one of the guys clawed his way from my ribcage to my hip. My scream cut off by a rough hand pressed against my throat. Hot tears started leaking down my cheeks. I was hauled roughly to my feet and pinned against the wall again, this time by my shoulders. The one pinning me smirked.

"Relax, it'll be less painful if you do" his hand touched my cheek, increasing the pressure until his nails drew blood. They were sharp. Too sharp to be normal. I was feeling weak now. I must have been bleeding more than I'd realised from the wound in my side. The last thing that I saw before I blacked out was the leer on the guy's face being suddenly wiped off his face.

When I came to, the first thing I thought was '_I didn't pay for my last drink at the bar'_. Then I realised that though I was lying down, I was also moving. Meaning I must be in a car. I pushed myself up, but my arms gave out and I slumped back down onto the seat. "Easy there" came a voice in front of me. "Now ain't a great time to be moving, sweetheart". I opened my eyes, searching for the voice. I saw I was, in fact, in a car. The only other person in the car was the driver. He must be the voice.

"Where are we going?" I asked, or probably slurred, since the inside of the car was moving in front of my eyes a lot more than I knew it should.

"You'll see" was the only reply I got, before the blood loss made my world go black. I was vaguely aware of the movement ceasing, and strong arms picking me up gently, and a new rocking motion. And lastly, I remember the crackling of a fire, the scent of French Cologne, and of a metallic tasting liquid burning down my throat.

And God, did it feel so good.


	2. So It Begins

My eyes snapped open, and the darkness stared back. I blinked a few times, desperately trying to force my eyes to adjust more quickly. Gingerly, I moved my right arm, pushing myself up slowly. I was on a bed, I decided. I could feel the silk sheets as my fingers glided over the bed cover. I looked around slowly, dimly making out indiscernible pieces of furniture in the gloom. Fear started to creep over me, and I had to fight down the rising panic welling up. Where the hell was I? And what the bloody hell happened. I swung my legs round, and experimentally put some weight onto my feet. Seeming to be able to take it, I stood up, wobbling slightly with the head rush. My heart was beating fast in my chest, and I shivered. I was so very frightened. I screwed up my eyes. _Man up, Katy!_ Anna's favourite phrase for situations like this. Not that she'd ever been in one this bad. I felt my way along the wall the bed was against and my hand reached a door handle. I pushed down. Locked. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. I shivered again, this time with cold. It wasn't freezing, but uncomfortable all the same. I walked around the bed, hand held out in front of me just in case. From what I could find the room contained a bed, a dresser, and some kind of side board and a wardrobe. Pretty average, and annoyingly unhelpful in telling me where I was. I tried to feel for a light switch, but failed miserably. Feeling completely helpless I collapsed on the bed, trying to patch together my broken memories. I'd been attacked, I'd been hurt, and I vaguely recalled being "saved". Maybe I was at my saviour's house? I pulled my knees up under my chin. I would just have to wait. If I was at this person's house, they'd come eventually right?

After what seemed hours, though it was probably only about 10 minutes, I heard the door unlock. I tensed up and stared in the direction the sound was coming. The door cracked open and light streamed through the opening. I winced at the shock, blinking rapidly. A dark haired man was standing outside looking at me. He studied me a moment.

"Can you walk?" was all he said. Apparently having lost the ability to speak, I could only nod back. "Good. Follow me please". He waited until I had gotten to my feet and led me down a corridor to an elevator. I followed him in and he pressed the top button marked PH. The trip was short, but I was already feeling nervous. A violent rush of emotions that I couldn't separate. Relief: I was no longer alone. Apprehension: Where was this man taking me? Fear: Just how much trouble had I landed myself in? The lift stopped and I followed him out, down a straight corridor to a set of double doors. Pushing them open he led me into an impressive room with a very high ceiling. I scanned quickly, registering the elaborate portraits on the walls, and the 19th century style decor. The man stepped aside. To my left there was a fireplace with a few chairs surrounding it, and in front of me was a desk backed by three large ornate windows. But it was the three people standing behind the desk that had me set even more on edge. One was extremely tall, and looking positively terrifying. One was a woman with short hair and wearing suit with a skirt and had sharp black framed modern glasses. The last had my heart racing however. This was the man I'd glimpsed on my 15th birthday. I'd only seem him briefly as he passed in a limousine, but the window had been down, and my eyes had met his. His gaze had been so dominating that I'd never forgotten him. And now there he was.

The man who had led me here cleared his throat. "Mr. LaCroix, I have brought Miss. Leveque as you requested." The man I assumed was Mr. LaCroix and the woman turned to look at me. Their gaze had me unconsciously standing straighter, and my teeth clenching together in an effort to stop trembling. Their scrutiny was awful to endure, and I could not meet their gaze.

"Yes, I see. That will be all" Mr. LaCroix waved his hand, and the man who had brought me here turned and left. Feeling very exposed, I brought my right hand up to grip my upper left arm, an unconscious attempt to create a barrier I guess. Mr. LaCroix remained expressionless, and turned back to the woman. "If you will excuse me, there is a matter I must attend to. I have said all I need to. Contact me when you have more information." The woman nodded politely and walked towards me, glancing at me as she passed and leaving also. '_And then there were two'_ I thought, although this didn't make me feel any better. Mr LaCroix's gaze had returned to me again. "I apologise for the shock, Miss Leveque. This must be very disorientating for you. I assure you I had not planned for things to go quite so disastrously" he walked around to the front of the desk and towards the fireplace. "If you would" He said, indicating for me to join him. I willed my limbs to move and managed to walk steadily enough over to him, although my mind was screaming at me to run and run quickly. _'Yeah, but run where?' _I thought bitterly. He sat in one of the chairs and indicated I do the same. "I'm afraid I may have to provide further alarm, but I hope you will bear with me" he looked at me pointedly. "As of tonight, your life has been I'm afraid rather unceremoniously thrown down quite a different path than the one you were expecting to take. Tell me, what can you remember of the events of last night?" That had me.

"It's tomorrow... I mean, that happened yesterday? The attack?" I shook my head to try and clear it. "Have i been unconscious for a whole day and night?"

"Yes. Although understandably. You had quite an ordeal". He seemed to consider something before he spoke again, and when he did he spoke slowly and deliberately. "You were not attacked merely by some street gang, Miss Leveque. You were attacked by rogue vampires". I stared at him, and he stared back at me. _'Funny. Are you trying to fuck me over?' _I didn't know whether to laugh or break down in tears. He seemed to understand my lack of response. "Vampires are very real, Miss Leveque. We are not merely a story." I looked up.

"We?" I said weakly. Mr. LaCroix nodded.

"Yes. I myself am among the Kindred."

"Kindred? Wait, wait so last night I was attacked by vampires, somehow survived, and I'm now here? What the hell happened?" I was angry. He expected me to believe this crap? Get fucking real. My eyes blazed as I looked at him, but his stayed cool. In fact, he looked amused, which made me madder.

"My employee had been watching you that evening, and managed to intervene in time. However, you were wounded very badly, and by the time you were brought here, you were very weak. Thankfully, he got you to me in time". This just kept getting better and better,

"To you? So, what, you used some vampire power to stop me dying?" I lifted my chin up slightly, as my confidence was starting to return. His mouth twitched.

"Something like that". I stared into the flames. Ok, so what if he was right. I mean, vampires existing would explain some crazy shit that happened around here. A vague memory of the attack appeared in my mind. A man leering, his teeth flashing. His unusually sharp teeth... Oh hell. I closed my eyes, leaning backwards.

"Ok, say I believe you. I then have three big questions" small details weren't important right now, although hundreds of questions had bubbled to the surface in my head. "Why was I attacked by vampires, how did you save me and why the hell was I being frickin _watched?" _I opened my eyes again.

"I'm unsure of the reason as to why you were attacked. Most likely you attracted their attention and they decided to... feed from you" My world lurched and I had to grip the arm of the chair and close my eyes again. "The answer to your second question is, to put it bluntly, because I gave you my blood"

"You what now?" I snapped my eyes open "Your blood... Vampire's blood..." I felt mildly sick. "So, what does that make me now?"

"The term for what you are is a ghoul. You will find you are more resilient physically, and you will not age as long as you regularly drink my blood". This wasn't making me feel any better, and yet, a part of me seemed fine with this and, in fact, craved to reach out and be nearer to him. The other part of me was completely repulsed. I looked at him properly. He was fairly young looking, with neat blonde hair and grey eyes that were so captivating it was hard to look away from his gaze once met. "As to your third question, well, there was a good reason. You see, I believe that you can be... useful to me. To my bloodline." He smiled understandingly at my confusion. "There are many bloodlines of vampire, each with different strengths and weaknesses." My head was reeling with so much new information, and Mr. LaCroix seemed to notice. "I know this is difficult to take in at once, and for now I believe you have heard enough. I had no malicious intentions in watching you. I merely desired to watch your progress. You are quite talented, Miss Leveque" he smiled slightly, and I returned it gratefully. It was the first really reassuring gesture he'd given all night. He stood up. "For now, I don't see why you can't return to your apartment, if you wish. It is quite close, I believe, here in downtown. However, I am making arrangements for you to have accommodation here, in Venture tower for convenience sake. Since you are now well aware of the situation, I may as well start to make use of you" The way he said it left no doubt in my mind that I had no choice in the matter.

"I would like to go home, if it's not too much trouble" he nodded.

"A car will be waiting outside to take you there. I wish to see you again tomorrow night. And you are not to tell anyone anything of what I have told you. Do you understand?" The look he gave me was terrifying, and I nodded dumbly. I stood up myself, and he led the way outside the... was office the right word for such an elegant room? He walked me to the elevator, pushing the button. "Once again, I apologise for the unexpected turn of events. I had hoped to ease you into this much more smoothly". I smiled. Reflex action. Mother's training kicking in automatically, and I hated it. But, in this case, I guess it didn't hurt to appear vehement. "I bid you goodnight, Miss. Leveque" he said once I was inside the elevator. I nodded to him, just as the doors closed. I felt the motion of the elevator. Had I just swallowed all that? Even though it was crazy, I had a feeling he was telling the truth. The whole of my life I'd been living in some kind of false reality, created by those who wished to be hidden. I shook my head to clear it, and took a deep breath. I could deal with this. Somehow I'd managed to attract the wrong attention, and was now some... I dunno, vassal to an apparently powerful vampire. That other woman had acted respectful. Subservient. My heart was thumping, but it wasn't fear I felt anymore. This was pure excitement now. The elevator came to a stop and I stepped out into some kind of lobby. To my left was the front desk, with a security guard sitting behind it. I guessed the car would be outside the door. I walked towards it, making a cursory glance at the security, who was already watching me. I opened the doors and nearly stumbled with surprise. He called _this _a car? A sleek black limousine was waiting outside. A driver got out, and walked to the door, gesturing inside. '_This must be my ride_' I thought. I climbed inside, and the door was shut behind me. I pressed my knees together and held my hands in my lap, not daring to touch anything. The inside was beautiful. Soft shiny black leather seats stretching the length of the car, with soft lighting on the roof. I'd ridden in limousines before, but never one that seemed quite so... intimidating. Or ostentatious. Not that they weren't all ostentatious. The driver seemed to know where he was going without any prompt from me, and a voice in the back of my mind told me this should bother me. It was only then that I realised that I felt worn out, despite having apparently been asleep for quite some time. I looked at my watch. It read 4.30. No wonder I was tired. Normally I'd still be sleeping now.

Climbing up the steps to the front porch of by building, I shivered at the breeze that blew past. I felt edgy. With my new knowledge of just what exactly could be lurking in the darkness around me, I was in no hurry to stay out here and admire the stares. I had to stop myself running to the lift, as I'd probably end up on the floor. Once inside my apartment I half slammed the door and stood breathing deeply in the gloom. Reaching up I turned on the lights and winced at the sudden pain. My watch now read 5.08. I staggered over to my bedroom, and collapsed onto my bed, not bothering to undress. I was just so so tired.

My dreams that night were dark, darker than they'd ever been. But all of them revolved around him, and in each flickering image only one thing mattered. I had to reach him, there was no question. To not try to get to his side was unthinkable. And there was this desperate urge to touch him, to be embraced by him. In every changing dream, he was always standing there, smirking at me, or looking down at me. In each one, I knew that he was my master. My body no longer belonged to me, and if souls really were real and part of us, I knew mine now belonged to him also.

I woke up suddenly, panting and almost as exhausted as when I'd gone to sleep. I could see the light still on outside my bedroom, and I felt uncomfortable thanks to the clothes i was still wearing. I peered blearily at my bedside clock. It read 4.37 pm. I had a while till sunset at least. I wasn't entirely sure what he'd meant by "tomorrow night" so I was gonna go as soon as it got dark. As I stumbled about, showering and getting dressed, I thought about what exactly it was I was gonna have to do. And why I was even bothering to go. I could just run... I shook my head. The thought of disobeying him, it made me feel sick. Somehow, I was now bound to him. I knew I should be angry, but I wasn't. I had to admit, I felt incredible. I could see so well, hear so well, the world was so much brighter all round. My world had changed in the space of a few hours, and here I was acting as if it were normal. This was... unnatural. Walking into my living room I went over to the panoramic windows. The sun was setting now. I watched it sink below the horizon, smiling softly. Sunset was always so pretty. I laughed, thinking about how as a kid the colours had made me feel all safe and warm. Oh, the irony. The safety was gone once the sun went down. Hand lingering on the window, I turned away, to walk into the twilight that for me, now signalled the beginning of a completely new life. And damn, did I like that idea. Regardless however, I really think I should have been worrying more about what I'd have to do, and be wondering less about what his first name could possibly be...


End file.
